


平淡生活

by Dustyrain



Category: Killer Joe (2011), Magic Mike (2012), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Dallas和Joe结局安好，Rust和Marty的关系不言而喻，而他们又恰好是朋友。</p>
            </blockquote>





	平淡生活

“我不知道你还好电子游戏这一口。”Marty说，翻看着地上的一堆盒装游戏盘。“还是说，这是Cooper的爱好而不是你的？”

“Cooper？”Dallas看上去有点当机。

“……Joe。你该不会不知道他姓什么？”

“哦哦，对，Cooper。嗯，我们喜欢的题材不一样，爱好也谈不上是谁的。”Dallas说，打了个呵欠，抓了抓头顶一蓬蓬的乱发。“我说Joe，”他向着洗手间喊，“你他妈的是死在里头了吗？”

门开的声音，Joe温文尔雅地出现在他们眼前，穿着一身家居好男人的行头，表情专注地瞧着Dallas从他身旁挤开一条路冲进了洗手间。“Rust，老实说，你他妈的总是在Dallas面前说脏话，现在搞得他也总是说脏话，这样不好。”坐在沙发上专心看一档科普节目的Rust连看都没看他，眼睛盯在屏幕上，手指曲起，放在唇边，完全徜徉在亚马逊丛林的神秘世界里。他于是转向Marty，后者盘膝坐在地毯上，仰着头耸了耸肩。

“别妄想在他看电视的时候和他说话。”Marty说。“正常状况下他也不见得会回答你。”

“Rust喜欢沉思。”Joe认真地点了点头，“但要是我做点别的什么来吸引他的注意力呢？”

“比如？”

Joe露出一个温柔的笑容，但足以让眼前的警探觉得自己寒毛倒竖。“……别打我主意，否则我把你铐回警局去。”

屏幕上一只奇异鸟摇摇晃晃地跑，“KEE——WEE——”地叫了起来。Marty和Joe的注意力都被屏幕吸引过去，然后一起听到了Rust好像笑了一声。但当他们去看他的脸时，发现他还是刚才那样子，好像什么都没做过。

“还是打游戏来消磨时间吧。”Joe站起来说，“Rust，介意我用电视吗？”然后他拿起了电视遥控器，切换到游戏输出界面。

Rust抬起了眼睛，他的手指还在嘴唇旁边，全身上下除了眼球动都没动一下，看上去没像是要暴走，但Marty立刻跳了起来。“嘿，Rust，”他挥舞着手里的盘盒扑上去，在Rust要站起来之前就把对方压回去了。“看这个！”不到几秒位置瞬间交换，他被Rust不动声色地反手压进沙发里。

“我就对你说Rust的柔韧性非常好。”Joe对Marty说。

“你怎么知道的？”从洗手间出来的Dallas绕到他的前面，拿走了一个放在地毯上的手柄，开始熟练地调出游戏界面。拿着狙击枪的墨镜男，硝烟战火纷飞。“要来一局吗Rust？”见Rust的目光又被电视画面吸引了，他只好摇了摇头看向Marty。

Marty从沙发里探出头来。“啥游戏？”他问。

“射击类。”

“哦那是我的强项。”Marty翻身跳起来，接过了Dallas丢给他的手柄。“来吧，我的对手是谁？”

Dallas指了指自己：“当然是我。”

Joe在Rust脚边的地毯上屈腿而坐，仰头递给Rust薯片。“很棒的游戏，武器和装备都写实得要命。”

Rust伸出手拿走了整盒薯片，仔细查看着上面的文字。

“烤肉口味。”

“我要蜂蜜芥末味的。”

Joe点点头，伸手又拿了一盒不同颜色的给他。Rust拆开包装盒的声音很轻，接下来的细嚼慢咽也没什么声音。不过Joe想他大概已经把刚才抢电视的仇给忘了。

这边Dallas和Marty继续酣战，手柄按钮声不绝于耳，上下分栏的战斗画面里两位角色正在搏命厮杀。Marty控制的角色闯在前面，而Dallas紧随其后，专打别人的屁股。

“打那里打不死，还容易浪费子弹。你没看到你那边总在提示装子弹？”Marty提醒他。

“你就不能慢点跑吗！我可以捡到些好用的枪来换，不成问题。”

“好吧，别捡好看不实用的……那个是用来打直升飞机的Dallas，你能换一把别的吗？”

屏幕猛地一颤，Marty的半栏视角一片血红。“你怎么向我的屁股上开枪！”他大声抗议，但画面上已经出现了“呼叫你的伙伴来救你吧”这样令人哭笑不得的提示。“Dallas，撤回来，撤回来，快来救我。”

“好的我来了……你扎到什么鬼地方去啦！”Dallas转动操纵杆，但一下子将视角抬得太高，在Marty的画面里，士兵持枪向上，直勾勾望向天花板，看上去傻透了。

“我在地上躺着，倒计时1分钟之后死亡。”Marty无奈地说。“你就不会看看右边的地图和我这边的半个画面吗。”

“哦，看到了看到了，我就来。”Dallas欢快地说，自信满满。“等着我来救你，Marty。”画面里，士兵俯下身子半蹲着移动到受了伤的同伴身旁。“现在要做的是按下方块键，血槽恢复……哦草按错了别跳啊！！”

一阵枪响，画面里因为按错了键而从蹲姿变成了蹦跳姿态的士兵被手持M1014的敌人无情轰杀。

“完了。”Dallas说。“世界毁灭了。”

Marty握着手柄查看画面上的数据：“你的成绩不错啊，射杀数是3，算上我是4。……臀部狙击者Dallas。百发百中。”

听了这句话Joe被薯片呛到了，扶着Rust的腿笑得死去活来，这种鲜有的不淡定表现以及Rust居然只是抿了抿嘴而没把Joe一脚踢开的举动让Dallas目瞪口呆。

等他笑够了，被嘲笑了的夜店老板怒气冲冲地将手柄塞在他怀里：“给你，接着打烂Marty的屁股或者让Marty打烂你的吧！”

“不不不，Marty的屁股属于Rust，我可不碰。”Joe接过手柄，三两下选定了内容，“至于我的屁股？”他瞧着Dallas笑了起来，直到把对方笑得脸发红才满意地继续专注于画面，丝毫没感觉自己的话语也让Marty的脸变得多精彩而Rust似乎因为这个抬了抬眉毛。“来吧Marty，我们换一关试试。我保证不打你的屁股。”

“这是哪个关卡？”才开局Marty就觉得压力有点大。“无限生存？”他说着就看到Joe专心致志地在爆别人的头。“我太享受这个过程了。”男人以平静而温柔的声音说。“爆头，一枪毙命，喔噢。”

“你确定我们不要申请让他去监狱住些日子？”Marty问，很明显是对着Rust。但画面上很快窜出来一个奇怪的家伙，手里端着一把M14，毫不留情地向Marty的角色开了枪。随后他的脑袋被打开了花。Joe操控他的士兵跑过来，却只是站在倒在地上的伤者身旁不动。

“为什么不救我起来？”Marty纳闷地看着他。

Joe“嘘”了一声。“别动，我想试试在你血流光前一秒按键还会不会有效。”

Marty向后靠在沙发边上。“他妈的，你和Dallas可真是天造地设的一对。”然后他眼睁睁地看着画面上自个儿控制的人物头上倒计时还剩1秒时Joe果断按下了救护键。但士兵依旧悲凉地断了气。

“啊哦，失败了。”Joe说。

Marty瞧着Joe半晌，叹了口气，转向了唯一一个没参与到这场游戏里的人。“……要来一局吗？”

Rust伸出一只手，Marty将手柄丢了过去。Rust接住，摆好姿势，将手柄握在手上动来动去。

“不如先打个训练关练练手感？”Dallas建议道。

“不用。”Rust说。“开始吧。”

Joe选择了在潜艇上拆除导弹的关卡。画面上两个人一前一后潜入潜艇。Rust看上去又稳又平静，方向一点也没跑错。这时候从楼梯的另一端传来枪声，Joe控制的角色向一旁闪避，而Rust控制的角色连停都没停就冲了上去。

“回来点儿Rust！”Marty紧张地指挥：“你冲的那么靠前容易被打！”

“我讨厌有人藏在我不知道的地方。”Rust说。面前突然窜出来一个家伙。Dallas跳了起来，但Rust连眉毛都没抬，面不改色地一枪爆了对方的头。、

“漂亮！喔！”Joe兴奋地欢呼，伸长了自己的腿，差点把Marty踢翻。也不知道他的兴奋是因为Rust的技术还是因为那个被打开了花的头。

“你确定Rust是第一次玩？”Dallas难以置信地回头看着Marty。

“我确定是第一次。”Rust在Marty开口之前说。此时他们一路披荆斩棘冲向目的地，时间还剩下一大半。

Dallas和Marty紧张地看着屏幕。“这回说不定能破个记录。”Dallas说。

然后他就突然目瞪口呆了。屏幕上突然模糊出一片血雾。Joe先给了Rust一枪，然后遭到了对方同时回击的一枪。接下来他和Rust谁都不说话，卯着劲儿向彼此开枪。“你疯啦Joe！怎么对着Rust打？！”Dallas大声喊，但没人理他，Marty的表情看上去同样惊讶，但也只能盯着屏幕不知道该说点什么。

“别垂死挣扎啦。”Joe说，躲到一旁给枪上膛，然后惊讶地发现Rust控制的角色冲到了他的面前，距离近到他换上一把枪就能把对方胸口轰烂。但Rust在他能够换枪之前就拔出了匕首，又准又狠地戳在了士兵的胸口上。

“他按了什么键？”Dallas问Marty。“匕首？我怎么都不知道这游戏里还有这东西？”

“操纵杆可以按，亲爱的。”耐心地为他解答的是Joe。屏幕上出现了“任务失败”的字样，细看下面甚至还有行解说：【你不能向你的队友开枪】。“瞧见没Rust，不应该向你的队友我开枪啊。”

“滚远点，是你先开枪的。”Rust耸了耸肩，把手柄交还给Dallas。

“我提议，如果还想继续玩游戏的话，我们得换一个。”Marty沉默了几秒之后哭笑不得地说。而Dallas已经开始行动了。换盘，调整，界面开始。大家满头黑线地看着Dallas手握手柄意气风发地站在屏幕前设计形象：“让我来给咱们每个人做个造型。”——好样的，从射击游戏改成跳舞游戏了。

几分钟后Marty觉得自己第一个想要提出抗议：“为什么我的脸那么大？还有我能不穿那条花裤子吗？”但他的抗议被无情地忽略了。手柄被塞到他手里：“来做两个动作试试。”

Marty犹豫不定地站到了屏幕前。“怎么做？”

“屏幕上有提示。”Joe说。然后发现Dallas正身体力行地教Marty适应这个游戏的开场，声音就慢了下来：“……或者你就看Dallas也行。”

“我尽力吧。”Marty说。

几回合下来，先开始大喘气的不是Marty而是Dallas。他看上去沮丧又无奈，苦笑着把自己扔到沙发上：“我放弃，你随便跳吧。没关系，就当是运动了。”

“这太难了。”Marty看着屏幕上一个个表示他又跳错了的符号，觉得自己这样子已经够丢脸的了。

Dallas点点头：“在学跳舞这方面，Rust比你有天赋太多了，Marty。”

这次轮到Joe瞧着他微笑起来：“你又是怎么知道的？”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱写的一如既往。零零碎碎，细水长流。就像另一个时空里的那对逗比拉郎。


End file.
